Retorno,Verdades e Confusoes
by haruno soraya
Summary: Naruto retorna, Kyuubi livre. Os dez demonos mais poderosos se reunem. Lider da Akatsuki revelado e o que ele tem a ver com o Naruto? Muita confusão e ação na minha nova fic. FIC BEM MELHOR QUE ESSA SINOPSE HORRIVEL! LEIAM! POR FAVOR!
1. Chapter 1

Minha mais nova fic de Naruto. Espero que vocês gostem dela. Deixem comentários nela,ok? Bjus! .

Eu odeio o Sasuke- fala normal

" Eu odeio o Sasuke"- pensamento

EU ODEIO O SASUKE- grito

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/ - passagem de cena ou de tempo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Em Konoha tudo parecia tranqüilo, até aquele momento.

Anbu: Tsunade-sama o Orochimaru já entrou em Konoha com o seu exercito de cobras e está vindo para cá.

Tsunade: Não temos muito tempo. Já é hora de contra-atacar. TODOS OS NINJAS A POSTOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Então começou a luta, Konoha estava perdendo para o exercito do Orochimaru e tudo parecia perdido quando Tsunade foi encurralada pelo Orochimaru junto com o Manta ( a cobra roxa que o Orochimaru invoca).

Orochimaru: Hahahahaha. Se prepare para morrer Tsunade!!!- e Orochimaru parte pra cima da Tsunade com a sua espada em punho

Tsunade: " gomen Naruto, não pude proteger Konoha até a sua volta. Por favor me perdoe por isso."

Orochimaru: Morra Tsunadeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quando a poeira abaixou todos puderam ver um misterioso ninja todo de preto usando uma mascara com silhueta de uma raposa segurando uma espada que mais parecia um canino.

Orochimaru: Quem é você?

Ninja: você deveria estar mais preocupado com a sua retaguarda do que comigo Orochimaru.

Oro: como?!

BAMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!! Orochimaru foi acertado por um soco vindo de um outro homem. Ele tinha cabelo comprido vermelho preso num alto rabo de cavalo e estava uma roupa idêntica ao do yondaime só que a cor era diferente, a capa era preta com as chamas vermelhas, a camisa era negra e a calça comprida também era preta mas com duas linha horizontais vermelhas de cada lado.

Ninja2: ainda não acredito que você me convenceu a te ajudar a proteger Konoha, eu já te dei a espada como forma de agradecimento e eu ainda...

Ninja: ... te treinei durante três anos e ensinei jutsus secretos de rank S e A além de jutsus que somente humanos que tiveram contato com um demônio por um longo período podem ter esse poder e bláblábláblá.

Ninja2: mas o pior de tudo é... TER QUE FICAR SOBRE ESSA MALDITA FORMA HUMANAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ninja: não precisa gritar. Se essa falsa aparência humana te incomoda tanto porque não mostra a sua verdadeira aparência?

Ninja2: O.O você esta falando serio?

Ninja: já cansei de viver na mentira. Acho que Konoha tem o direito de saber a verdade, você não acha Kyuubi-sensei?

Kyuubi: concordo com você Naruto-kun.

Todos: Narutoooooo?!

Naruto: então... você não vai mudar de aparência?

Kyuubi: nem precisava me dizer – o corpo dele começou a brilhar e a luz se tornou tão ofusca que todos fecharam os olhos e quando a reabriram se depararam com um enorme demônio raposa de nove caudas.

Kyuubi: agora sim a diversão vai começar- falou o Kyuubi com um olhar de assassino psicopata

Nar: oye oye Kyuubi não se esqueça de...

Kyu: ... usar somente uma pequena parte do seu poder porque você não quer destruir Konoha e...

Nar: gostaria que você parasse de ler a minha mente de vez em quando.

Kyu: gomen. Já é força de hábito.

Nar: as vezes acho que você é pior do que o meu pai

Kyu: NÃO ME COMPARE COM O LIDER DA AKATSUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ò.Ó

Nar: gomen gomen, é força de hábito

Kyu:...

Então Kyuubi se virou para o Manta e cuspiu uma enorme bola de fogo que o acertou em cheio fazendo-o cair

Kyu: continua fraco como sempre Manta

Manta: co...como você pode estar aqui? Você deveria estar...

Kyu: selado? Ora essa Manta, você não achou que eu iria ficar selado pro resto da minha vida achou?

Nar: e eu não queria ser o recipiente dele pro resto da minha vida

Kyu: se não fosse pelo meu poder você teria sido morto pelo jutsu do Haku

Nar: se não fosse por você a minha vida não teria sido um inferno

Kyuubi abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa mas se calou.

Nar: termine logo com essa luta para podermos ir atrás do meu "pai"

Kyu: você o odeia tanto assim?

Nar: deixa eu ver. Primeiro: ele finge a própria morte,segundo: ele cria a akatsuki, terceiro: ele me usa como recipiente e quarto: ELE QUIS QUE EU ME UNISSE A AKATSUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kyu: ta bom ta bom vou acabar agora com essa luta.

E então o Kyuubi lançou uma enorme bola de fogo que acertou o exercito do Manta fazendo com que as cobras caíssem mortas no chão.

Kyu: Naruto você não esta pensando em fazer o que eu penso que você vai fazer,está?

Nar: você não consegue ler mentes? Então leia a minha.

E Naruto começou a se dirigir onde o Orochimaru estava junto com o Kabuto.

Kyu: ele vai fazer

Voz misteriosa: oh... cheguei bem a tempo de ver o pupilo do Kyuubi entrar em ação.

Todos se viram em direção de onde provinha a voz e viram um homem alto com cabelos cumpridos prateados e olhos também prateados, asas brancas enormes em suas costas e usava uma roupa branca com alguns toques prateados.

Kyu: era só o que me faltava. O demônio da lua no mundo humano. Que catástrofe natural você vai causar hoje,Yue?

Yue: eu também te adoro Kyuubi e para o seu azar não vou causar nenhuma catástrofe. Trouxe dois recados.

Kyu: então diga logo. Não vê que eu estou ocupado?

Yue: você não está ocupado. O seu aluno é que esta.- e apontou em direção ao Naruto que não parava de socar e chutar o Orochimaru e o Kabuto numa velocidade incrível.

Nar: acabei aqui. Pode dar o recado Yue.

Orochimaru e Kabuto estavam caídos no chão com ferimentos gravíssimos.

Yue: parece que você acordou com o pé esquerdo hoje. Nunca vi você terminar uma luta tão rápida. Pensei que você gostasse de ver o seu oponente sofrer no meio da luta.

Nar: não tava muito afim de gastar o meu chakra com alguém tão insignificante como ele.

Yue: ok. Os recados são, primeiro: Kyuubi haverá uma reunião com os dez mais e você não pode faltar de jeito nenhum.

Kyu: ótimo. Reunião com os dez demônios mais poderosos que existem. Quero só ver se vai acabar sem confusão pelo menos uma vez.

Yue: otimista como sempre,né Kyuubi?

Kyu: e o segundo recado?- e o corpo do Kyuubi começou a brilhar e ele voltou a falsa aparência humana.

Yue: o segundo recado é pro Naruto.

Nar: pra mim?

Yue: o recado é da Yumi e ela me pediu para eu falar com o tom de voz que ela falou.-e Yue respirou bem fundo- NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! SE VOCE NÃO APARECER NO ENCONTRO QUE VOCE ME PROMETEU PODE TER CERTEZA QUE EU IREI USAR TODA A MINHA FURIA QUE EU ESTOU GUARDANDO CONTRA O MALDITO DO MEU TIO KISAME EM VOCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ENTAO É MELHOR QUE VOCE APAREÇA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Yue deu um belo de um suspiro depois disso

Naruto estava com as mãos nos ouvidos assim como o Kyuubi.

Nar: eu ainda não acredito que a Yumi me convenceu a ter um encontro com ela.

Kyu: ela aproveitou que você estava com a cabeça nas nuvens pensando numa certa garota e fez com que você falasse sim.

Yue: Naruto pensando numa garota? MILAGRE!!!!!!!! Kyuubi você sabe quem é?

Kyu: o nome dela é H...

Nar: conte o nome dela e você volta pra onde nunca devia ter saído.

Kyu: minha boca é um tumulo.

Nar: sei...

Yue: ahhhhh... já ia me esquecendo. Vocês estão atrasados.

Silencio

Kyu e Nar: NANIIIIIIIIIIIII???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yue: a reunião começou a uns 20 minutos e a Yumi esta esperando a uns 40 minutos

Kyu e Naru: E SÓ AGORA QUE VOCE DA O RECADO????!!!!!

Yue: gomen gomen, eu tinha esquecido.

Kyu: o Fênix vai me matar.

Nar: o Fênix vai te matar? Eu to mais preocupado com a Yumi.

Yue: é melhor correrem.

E sem esperar mais Yue desapareceu num puff e Kyuubi já estava na saída de Konoha.

Kyu: Naruto vamos logo. Se nos atrasarmos mais sabe-se lá o que vai acontecer conosco.

Nar: já vou.

Naruto caminhou em direção a Hinata.

Nar: ano... eto... Hinata-chan...

Hin: h-hai. (imaginem a Hinata no tom de vermelho mais forte que puderem e multiplique por dez. pronto! Esse é como o rosto da Hinata está.)

Nar: eu queria te dar isso no seu aniversario mas eu não pude vir- e estendeu a mão com um pequeno embrulho- quero que você aceite, ira te proteger.

Kyu: eu ainda não acredito que você arriscou a sua vida só para pegar o colar do Fênix para proteger essa garota.

Nar: você não esta atrasado para uma certa reunião?

Kyu: e você não esta atrasado para um certo encontro?

Nar: e quem disse que eu vou?

Kyu: O.O tudo bem então. Te vejo no seu enterro. Quando a Yumi souber disso vai querer te matar.

Nar: como se ela pudesse.

Kyu: bem... eu vou indo. Te vejo na dimensão dos demônios.

Nar: ah!!! Fale pro Fênix que eu pequei o colar dele

Caída do Kyuubi em estilo anime.

Kyu: VOCE QUER DIZER QUE O FENIX NÃO SABE QUE VOCE CONSEGUI PEGAR O COLAR DELEEEEE????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nar: não.

Kyu: quando ele descobrir que os antigos demônios estejam com você. Você irá precisar de toda a sorte do mundo. Jane- e sumiu num puff

Nar: as vezes me pergunto porque eu o invoco.

Naruto virou em direção a Tsunade.

Nar: eto... acho que você quer uma boa explicação para isso, não é mesmo Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade estava em choque por tudo que tinha visto mas se recuperou logo.

Tsu: Naruto quero ver você na minha sala agora.

Nar: " ela vai querer me matar"

E ambos caminham em direção a torre do hokage.

Tsunade estava sentada na sua cadeira com os lhos fechados e parecia estar pensativa, Naruto estava de pé na frente dela e parecia estar suando frio. Tsunade se levantou e lentamente se encaminhou ate o Naruto.

Estavam frente a frente

Nar: hmmmmmmmmm... eto... eu... – não pode terminar porque a Tsunade deu um belo de um soco na cara do Naruto q o fez atravessar a janela e a cair lá embaixo.

Nar: " sabia que ela queria me matar"

Tsu O QUE QUE DEU EM VOCE PARA FAZER UMA COISA DESSAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????? O KYUUBI LIVRE...

Nar: mas eu o controlo e...

Tsu: NÃO ME INTERRESSSSSAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! EU QUERO SABER DE TUDO QUE VOCE ANDOU APRONTANDO ENQUANTO ESTEVE SUMIDO!!!!!

Naruto engoliu em seco e falou:

Nar: não posso contar.

Bommmmm!!!!! Mais um soco da parte da Tsunade que fez com que o Naruto parasse na entrada de Konoha.

Nar: itaiiii!!!!!! Esse soco doeu mais do que aquele que eu recebi do Itachi.

Naruto levantou a vista e viu que todos olhavam pra ele. Incluindo os seus antigos amigos.

Nar:" não sei o q é pior. Enfrentar o líder da Akatsuki ou eles."

Tsunade se aproximava emitindo um chakra bastante hostil

Nar: " agora eu sei. São eles."

Tsu: ok,ok. Tudo bem se vc não quiser me contar o q andou aprontando.

Nar: " graças a kami-sama"

Tsu: Uzumaki Naruto!!!

Nar: h...hai.

Tsu: a partir de hoje você volta a ser ninja de Konoha e pela amostra de poder lutando contra o Orochimaru declaro vc como um sannin!!

Nar: O.O

Todos as pessoas em volta: O.O

Nar: eto... arigatou mas eu não vou voltar a ser um ninja de Konoha

Tsu: NANIIIIIIIIIIIII???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CONTINUA...

465486784548474564646465465456454564564564654564564564564564564564654

Espero q tenham gostado da minha fic nova.

Deixem recados para mim bons ou ruins, não me importo

Ate o próximo cap.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsu: como assim não será mais um ninja de Konoha O.O

Nar: já tinha decidido isso há muito tempo.

Sak: mas Naruto... como vai ficar o time 7? E o nosso trabalho em grupo?

Sas: isso mesmo baka.

Naruto se virou para os seus antigos colegas de time e retirou a mascara mostrando os seus olhos azuis e seus 3 traços em cada bochecha, mas tinha algo diferente nos seus olhos,eles estavam sem brilho algum.

Nar: eu agradeço por tudo. Mas agora não é o momento para eu retornar a esta vila. Quando eu puder é lógico que eu irei voltar.

Todos olhavam espantados para o que o Naruto tinha acabado de falar, ele não era mais criança e sim um adulto, apesar de ter apenas 15 anos de idade.

CLAP CLAP CLAP ( som de palmas )

Todos se viram e veem 10 pessoas sendo que uma delas era o Kyuubi na sua falsa aparência humana.

Nar: o que que vocês estão fazendo aqui????!!!!!!

Kyu: desculpe Naruto, foram ordens superiores

Nar: ORDENS SUPERIORES DE QUEM????!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Voz misteriosa: minhas ordens.

Naruto se virou e viu um homem alto de cabelo curto cor de fogo, olhos alaranjados e vestia uma roupa como o da ANBU só que era de um amarelo bem claro com toques de laranja e vermelho.

Nar: ano... eto... hehehe-Naruto sorriu meio sem graça- como vai? Tendo muito trabalho,senhor Fênix?

Fen: não me venha com papo furado Naruto. Eu quero saber onde esta o meu colar.

Voz misteriosa2: agora esse moleque ferrou de vez.

Kyu: cale a boca Hichamaru se não quiser perder os dentes.

Hic: cale você Kyuubi!!!! Lobos são mais fortes do que raposas

Kyu: e nove caudas são mais poderosas do que cinco caudas!!!!

Hic: REPETE ISSO SE TEM CORAGEM!!!!!!! Ò.Ó

Kyu: ISSO É UM DESAFIO???!!!

Fen: CALEM-SE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NÃO ESTAMOS NO MUNDO HUMANO PARA COMEÇAR UMA LUTA DE MIL DIAS E MIL NOITES.

Os dois demônios se calaram

Fen:voltando a nossa conversa Naruto- e olhou pra onde o Naruto estava

Nar: antes de você me dar uma bronca o senhor mesmo disse que quem pegasse o colar poderia ficar com ele

Fen: eu disse. Mas não é por causa do colar que eu estou aqui

Nar: não?

Fen: não. Eu só quero saber o que você fez com o Nightmare

Nar: ahhhhhhh... o que eu fiz com ele?

Fen: exato! O que vc fez com ele?

Naruto deu um sorriso maléfico e fez uns selos com a mão e então apareceu um cavalo negro com asas de morcego e olhos cor de sangue. Ele estava completamente amarrado.

Todos os demônios:KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hic: o demônio dos pesadelos foi derrotado por um mero humano. Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nig: cale a boca Hichamaru!!!! Esse garoto não é um garoto comum!!!!!!!!!! Ele consegui me vencer e pegou o colar.

Fênix desamarou o cavalo negro.

Nig: gomen Fênix-sama. Esse garoto pegou o seu colar e...

Fênix estava andando em direção a Hinata e parou em frente a ela.

Hin: ano...eto...

Fen: vc pode assinar este pergaminho aqui com o seu sangue?

Hin: ah? O.o

Fen: coloque aqui o seu nome com o seu sangue

Hin: h...hai...

Hinata mordeu o dedo e escreveu o seu nome no pergaminho e quando terminou o entregou.

Fen: perfeito.tal mãe tal filha. Você tem a mesma letra que a sua mãe tinha. E pelo visto o mesmo coração.

Hin: hã?

Fen: yoshi!!! Amanha começa o seu treinamento comigo. Acorde cedo e se encontre com o Naruto na porta de entrada de Konoha. Ele ira te levar ate a nossa dimensão para começar o seu terinamento.

Hin: ehhhhhhhhhhhhh????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fen: vc ira receber o mesmo treinamento que a sua mãe recebeu comigo e –susurro para a Hinata

Hinata estava com o rosto bastante vermelho

Fen: faça isso antes que a Yumi o faça.

Hin: hai Fênix sama

Nar: porque eu é que tenho que abrir o portal?

Fen: deve ser pelo simples motivo de que vc é o único humano que consegue andar livremente pelas duas dimensões.

Nar: amaldiçôo o dia que eu criei esse jutsu.

Fen: agora já era. E Naruto tenho mais um recado para vc

Nar: qual?

Fen: a Yumi ta uma fera com vc. Ela esta tão brava que esta te esperando na área onde você costuma treinar.

Nar: agora não volto mesmo pra dimensão dos demônios.

Hic: hahahahaha!!!!!! Vc com medo da Yumi? Isso é novidade para mim. Vc devia ter medo do Ryu.

Nar: e vc acha que eu tenho medo do filho da Deidara? Vai sonhando Hichamaru.

Tsu: a Deidara tem um filho??????????!!!!!!!!!!!! O.O

CONTINUA...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

NOS PROXIMOS EPISODIOS:

Deidara tem um filho, quem será ele?(ps.: Deidara na minha fic é uma mulher)

Hinata começa o seu treinamento e descobre a verdade sobre a sua mãe

E muitas outras surpresas...


	3. Chapter 3

DESCULPA A DEMORA PARA ATUALIZARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Meu pc pifou e só agora é q ele ta concertado. Antes da fic irei por uma ficha falando sobre os demônios que apareceram ate agora na minha fic,depois eu irei fazer sobre os personagens, mas primeiro vem os demônios,né?

Kyuubi- demônio raposa de nove caudas, atacou Konoha há 15 anos atrás e ninguém sabe o motivo (exceto o Naruto). Controla os 4 elementos perfeitamente sendo que os seus ataques mais destrutivos vem do elemento do fogo. Esta em segundo lugar dos dez demônios mais poderosos, só perde pro Fênix.

Fênix- demônio pássaro, possue 10 longas penas na cauda, é o demônio imortal que renasce das próprias cinzas e controla perfeitamente o elemento fogo e o elemento ar, é o demônio mais poderoso dos dez mais.

Hichamaru- demônio lobo de 5 caudas, ocupa o quinto lugar do grupo, seus ataques se baseiam no elemento da água, treina o Ryu que é o filho da Deidara, odeia o Naruto por ele ser o humano mais poderoso treinado por demônios.

Yue- demônio da lua, controla a gravidade e a água, não tem aluno humano mas serve como mensageiro entre os demais demônios,qundo surge na dimensão dos humanos é para causar desastres naturais, enchentes mais precisamente, controla as fases da lua.

Rika- demônia tigre de 3 caudas,treina a Yumi que é apaixonada pelo Naruto, seus ataques são basicamente do elemento terra, ocupa o oitavo lugar no grupo,detesta o Naruto por saber que ele não ama a sua aluna, é a segunda fêmea do grupo.

Nightmare- demônio dos pesadelos, tem uma irmã chamada Dreamer, é o demônio responsável pelos pesadelos que os humanos tem,seu ataque é a partir do elemento das trevas, se alimenta dos medos dos humanos

Muito bem gente, depois eu irei revelar os demônios restantes. AGORA VAMOS A FICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC!!!!!!!!!!!!!! .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No capitulo anterior...

Hic: hahahahaha!!!!!! Vc com medo da Yumi? Isso é novidade para mim. Vc devia ter medo do Ryu.

Nar: e vc acha que eu tenho medo do filho da Deidara? Vai sonhando Hichamaru.

Tsu: a Deidara tem um filho??????????!!!!!!!!!!!! O.O

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hic: COMO ASSIM VC NÃO TEM MEDO DO RYU????????!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nar: ele é meu amigo. Porque eu deveria ter medo dele?

Hic: NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nar: você precisa se atualizar Hichamaru. E por falar em Ryu, prometi que ia treinar com ele hoje. Preciso me apressar.

Fen: não precisa não. Lá vem ele.

Então no meio das arvores aparece um garoto idêntico a Deidara, mas com os cabelos compridos soltos, montado num enorme lobo feito de argila.

Ryu: yo Naruto. Cansei de te esperar. Você vem treinar ou não?

Nar: gomen Ryu. Acabei me atrasando. Oye, esse seu lobo de argila não contem o seu chakra explosivo. Contem?

Ryu: não sei. O que você acha?

Nar: MANTENHA ESSE LOBO BEM LONGE DE KONOHA!!!! Ò.Ó

Ryu: fica frio. Não tenho a intensão de explodir a sua vila.

Naruto suspirou de alivio

Ryu: vc sabe porque a Yumi ta uma fera com você?

Nar: nem queira saber. Vamos treinar ou não?

Ryu: vamos logo então. Vamos treinar lá na dimensão dos demônios. é mais tranqüilo.

Nar: ok

Hic: Ryu não perca pra esse cara. Me entendeu bem?

Ryu: hai sensei.

Fen: pois bem. O grupo dos dez mais ira se retirar agora. Temos muita coisa a fazer. Rika é melhor parar de emanar esse chakra hostil.

Rik: hai Fênix sama.

Nar :ahhhhhhh... Rika faz um favor pra mim? Avisa pra Yumi que eu cancelei o encontro

Rika ia partir pra cima do Naruto mas o Hichamaru a segurou.

Rika contendo a ânsia de matar o Naruto: certo... eu aviso a ela.

Fen: pois bem, vamos indo

Fênix e os outros demônios desaparecem com um puuf

Ryu: Naruto, ta afim de fazer uma visitinha explosiva ao esconderijo da Akatsuki antes de começarmos a treinar?

Nar: por mim tudo bem, mas dessa vez você cuida do Itachi. Não to afim de arrancar o outro olho dele agora.

Ryu: por falar em olho, onde esta o sharingan que vc arrancou do olho esquerdo dele?

Nar: dei pro Yuji. Você sabe que ele adora pesquisar sobre linhagens de sangue avançadas. Ele ata já descobriu a fraqueza do sharingan

Ryu: sei, só podia ser mesmo aquele maluco por linhagem avançada para descobrir isso. Vamos indo então?

Nar: hai. Hinata-chan te espero amanha na entrada da vila

Ryu: vc precisa me ensinar o jutsu de translação entre as duas dimensões.

Nar: vai sonhando.

Ryu: não vale!!!!!

E ambos desaparecem entre as sombras.

Silencio horrível entre todos que ouviram a conversa

Barulho do vento soprando

Grito do Sasuke

Sas: KUSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (droga em japonês) o Naruto derrotou o Itachi!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Isso é impossível!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kak: acalme-se Sasuke

Sak: ele era mesmo o nosso Naruto?

Jir: era ele sim Sakura. era ele mesmo...

Tsu: só nos resta esperar ate amanha. Hinata!

Hin: h-hai?

Tsu: sua missão a partir de hoje será vigiar o Naruto enquanto estiver com ele!

Hin: EHHHHHHHHHHHH??????!!!!!!!!!!!!! O.o

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap curtinho, eu sei... mas ira melhorar no próximo

Eu juroooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

EU JOGO GRANDCHASE, QUEM JOGA ESSE JOGO ONLINE TBM ME ADD NO JOGO!!!! MEU NICK É: NARUTOMANIAC

Ate o próximo capitulooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Letra de musica de Shinppuuden:

**Naruto - Hero's Come Back**

Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hitori

Hitori mata hitori de chi agaru toushi

Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori

Itsu ga iku jumbi ii are you ready?

Karadajuu fuu no wa shinzou ni

Hageshiku chi narase yo stoping

Taeru tsuki wo ukasu call me

Kawarisugiru ga nuki ka story

Come on everybody stand up

Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da

Me ni mo tomoran no speed wo handa

Dare mo nobinattori ko kanba yeah

Come on everybody hands up

Mata ashita no heroes wa comeback

Tsuujou kazoe hibi wo countdown

Let's go, 3-2-1 make some noise

Hey yo mou basho nori tsuku wa kakugo desho

Nankai korondatte tatsu keredo

Nade aida naze kami hito e no seisho

Irikunda kanjou kizuki ageta desho

Mochiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru

Tashiagareba ima kurushimi tomonau

Sore demo saikou wa kitto aru

Subete sarau to shouri no kansei

Everybody stand up

Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da

Me ni mo tomoran no speed wo handa

Dare mo nobinattori ko kanba yeah

Come on everybody hands up

Mata ashita no heroes wa comeback

Tsuujou kazoe hibi wo countdown

Let's go, 3-2-1 make some noise


	4. Chapter 4

DESCULPA A DEMORA PARA ATUALIZARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Meu pc pifou e só agora é q ele ta concertado. Antes da fic irei por uma ficha falando sobre os demônios que apareceram ate agora na minha fic,depois eu irei fazer sobre os personagens, mas primeiro vem os demônios,né?

Kyuubi- demônio raposa de nove caudas, atacou Konoha há 15 anos atrás e ninguém sabe o motivo (exceto o Naruto). Controla os 4 elementos perfeitamente sendo que os seus ataques mais destrutivos vem do elemento do fogo. Esta em segundo lugar dos dez demônios mais poderosos, só perde pro Fênix.

Fênix- demônio pássaro, possue 10 longas penas na cauda, é o demônio imortal que renasce das próprias cinzas e controla perfeitamente o elemento fogo e o elemento ar, é o demônio mais poderoso dos dez mais.

Hichamaru- demônio lobo de 5 caudas, ocupa o quinto lugar do grupo, seus ataques se baseiam no elemento da água, treina o Ryu que é o filho da Deidara, odeia o Naruto por ele ser o humano mais poderoso treinado por demônios.

Yue- demônio da lua, controla a gravidade e a água, não tem aluno humano mas serve como mensageiro entre os demais demônios,qundo surge na dimensão dos humanos é para causar desastres naturais, enchentes mais precisamente, controla as fases da lua.

Rika- demônia tigre de 3 caudas,treina a Yumi que é apaixonada pelo Naruto, seus ataques são basicamente do elemento terra, ocupa o oitavo lugar no grupo,detesta o Naruto por saber que ele não ama a sua aluna, é a segunda fêmea do grupo.

Nightmare- demônio dos pesadelos, tem uma irmã chamada Dreamer, é o demônio responsável pelos pesadelos que os humanos tem,seu ataque é a partir do elemento das trevas, se alimenta dos medos dos humanos

Dreamer- demônia dos sonhos, é a irmã de Nightmare, ao contrario dele ela controla o elemento da luz e se alimenta dos sonhos humanos

Draco- demônio dragão oriental, controla o elemento ar, mantem o nome do seu aluno em mistério, é o décimo demônio da lista

Blood- demônio morcego, ensina o Yuji, seus ataques é do elemento das trevas e se alimenta de sangue de outros demônios, ocupa o nono lugar, só aparece de noite assim como o seu aluno

Neki- demonia nekomata, é a primeira fêmea do grupo, pode controlar as almas, possue uma aluna cujo nome será revelado ( a meniana do coment q quiser participar da minha fic ), é a mais calma do grupo dos 10, costuma agir com a cabeça e não com a força

Prontinho mais alguns demônios na lista! Esperem aparecerem os próximos para eu revelar quem são e como são.

Quem quiser participar da minha fic sendo os 4 alunos restantes do grupo dos 10 mais deixem coments e o nome. Só ira participar os 4 primeiros que escreverem para mim,ok? Espero a cooperação de vocês . ps.: um dos quatros tem que ser uma menina

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No capitulo anterior...

Hin: h-hai?

Tsu: sua missão a partir de hoje será vigiar o Naruto enquanto estiver com ele!

Hin: EHHHHHHHHHHHH??????!!!!!!!!!!!!! O.o

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hin: eu tenho q fazer o queeee????? O.O

Tsu: vigiar o Naruto e dizer com detalhes o que ele esta tramando,entendeu Hinata?

Hin: hai.

Assim passaram as horas ( eca! Que retro! U.U'' ) e tudo estava bem em Konoha, as casas destruídas estavam sendo reformadas e o nosso grupo de ninjas amigos do Naruto estavam pensando como isso pode acontecer e se era real. Mas não havia tempo para isso, estava amanhecendo e Hinata estava se preparando para ir com o Naruto. Hiashi não queria que a Hinata tivesse sido a escolhida por Fênix, mas sim a Hanabi ( detesto o Hiashi por ele achar que a Hinata é uma fracote )

Tsu: tudo pronto Hinata?

Hin: esta tudo pronto.só falta o naruto chegar

Voz misteriosa: então você foi a escolhida pelo Fênix? Não parece ser grande coisa.

Todos se viram e vêem uma garota com um corpo bem esbelto, cabelos negros como a noite presos numa trança,olhos quase amarelos, pêra aí? Amarelos? Sim,eram de um amarelo bem fraquinho que de longe pareciam ser castanhos

Tsu: quem é você?

Yum: meu nome é Yumi. E eu sou aluna da demonia tigre Rika.

Tsu: o q você quer?

Yum: fiquei sabendo através da minha sensei que o MEU encontro com o Naruto foi desmarcado por causa de uma garota chamada Hinata. Ela é você?

Hin: sim. Sou eu. O que você quer.

Yum: nada de mais. Só quero te matar – e partiu pra cima da Hinata.

Ia soca-la bem no rosto mas alquem a impediu.

Yum: Yuji???!!!! O que você faz aqui?

Yuji com a maior cara de sono: Uahhhhhhh ( bocejo) vi você saindo atraves do portal e quando você sai de lá é somente para arrumar confusão ou matar alquem. Pedi permissão pro Blood para sair e te seguir . Uaahhhhh ( outro bocejo) vim te impedir de fazer alguma besteira

Yum: pensei que você só aparece- se de noite.

Yuj: caso não tenha notado ainda mal acabou de amanhecer e eu vim te pedir um favor também

Yum: um favor? Qual?

Yuj: poderia me dar uma pequena amostra do seu sangue de linhagem avançada? Heiiiinnnnnnn?????!!!!!!!!!

Yumi da um soco no Yuji e ele bate contra uma parede, deixando esta com a marca do seu corpo

Yum: já falei milhares de vezes que não vou dar uma gotinha sequer do meu sangue para você!!!!!!!!! Ò.Ó

Yuj: não tenho culpa se o seu sangue é do mesmo tipo de um tal de Haku que foi morto numa missão aqui de Konoha anos atrás

Yum: como vc sabe disso? o.O

Yuj: andei conversando com a Neki, foi a partir dela que pude falar com a alma do Haku e ele me contou tudo. Me da só uma gotinha, onegaiiiiii!!!!!

Yum: arrume outro pescoço pra morder, o meu não.

Yuj: T.T

Yum: ô maluco por sangue, da pra sair da minha frente? Quero matar essa garota

Yuj: isso vai ser impossível, ele é a protegida do Fênix e eu aposto que ele não vai deixar você a matar

Yum: como os boatos correm rápido

Yuj: graças ao Draco, ele espalha tudo aos sete ventos. Ahhhhhhhhh mais uma coisa, o Naruto esta na porta da vila. Parece estar esperando por alquem, mas ele esta acompanhado da ...

Yum: FUI!!!!!!!!! – desapareceu num puff

Yuj: ...ancia. YUMI DEIXE EU TERMINAR DE FALAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PUTS!!!! – virando-se para a Hinata- não lique pra ela. Ela é um pouco doida.

Hin: h...hai

Yuj: hummmmmmmm... – começou a olhar a Hinata mais de perto- vc pertençe a alguma linhagem de sangue avançada?

Hiashi: ela pertence ao clã Hyuuga, o clã que possue o Byuagan (é assim q se escreve? )

Yuj: hummmm... você poderia me dar uma pequena amostra do seu sangue?- Yuji estava se aproximando perigosamente do pescoço da Hinata mas foi impedido por uma pedra que bateu em sua cabeça- SERA QUE HOJE É O DIA DE ' VAMOS ESPANCAR O YUJI???!!!!'

Nar: acho melhor se afastar do pescoço dela.

Yuj com bastante medo: eu nem queria o sangue dela mesmo

Voz misteriosa 2: Yuji-san você devia concluir a sua pesquisa sobre o sharingan antes de recolher mais amostras de sangue

Yuj: hm? Ahhhhhh. Oyahou Anciã

Anc: oyayou Yuji. Como vai a pesquisa?

Yuj: vai bem. Já descobri o ponto fraco do sharingan e agora quero saber como surgiu esse olho especial

Anc: pq não pergunta pro Kyuubi? Ele possue vários pergaminhos que falam de como os clãs surgiram

Yuj: mas esta escrita na língua antiga dos demônios e o único que sabe ler e ate mesmos fazer os mesmos ataques dos demônios antigos que usavam sem gestos ou abanos de caudas, apenas com palavras é o ... – olhou pro Naruto de uma forma nada discreta

Nar: pode esquecer

Yuj: T.T só uma vez por favorrrrr!!!!!!!!!

Nar: não

Yuj: sim

Nar:não

Yuj: sim

Nar: não

Yuj: sim

Nar ok, foi vc quem pediu

Yuj: yesssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!! Consegui!!!

Nar: Visiu tal li siutal vangeit basiliske galeote! Meta kokto podon! Kai kakoin ommatoin! To phoz emei kheiri kathias toi kakoi dergmati tokseusato! Kakon omma petroseos!!!!! (tradução do japones: Pequeno rei. Lagarto de oito patas. Senhor dos olhos maléficos. Vossa luz se abriga em minha mão para acerta-lo com o olhar do infortúnio!!! )

Então, de repente, o corpo do Yuji começou a virar pedra

Yuj: hã? EHHHHHHHHHHH??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NÃO ERA ISSO QUE EU QUIS DIZE...

O corpo do Yuji se petrificou por completo, ele virou uma estatua.

Anc: você acabou de fazer a mesma coisa que fez com a Yumi há pouco

Nar: não se preocupe Anciã, usei pouco poder nessa magia antiga dos demônios. Eles voltaram ao normal dentro de... bem... digamos de dentro de ... ahhhh... uma hora U

Anc: você ainda vai se encrencar por causa dessas magias. Bem irei me apresentar agora. Podem me chamar de Anciã e serei a guia para a Hinata na nova jornada dela

Esqueci de dizer, a Anciã tinha uma aparência de velha, cabelo branco preso num coquete e algumas dobras na pele e mantinha os olhos sempre fechados e era um pouco gordinha

Hin: hai. Tenho que ir pai, se cuida

Hiashi: hunf!- Nem olhou pra a Hinata,só deu as costas pra ela

Hinata: com um olhar bem triste por causa disso

Anciã: com um olhar bem furioso pelo q o Hiashi acabou de fazer

Nar: não se preocupe Hinata, estou do seu lado- e deu um beijo na bochecha da Hinata

Hin: mais vermelha que nunca

Nar: vamos indo? – pegando na mão da Hinata- vc vem Ancia?

Anc: não. irei desfazer a sua magia neles e depois encontro vocês. Bom treino

Nar: ta! Já ne !!!!

E naruto faz um selo com as mãos e aparece uma porta com grades. A porta se abre

Nar: não tenha medo. Venha Hinata

Hinata mais feliz que nunca: Hai!!!- e ambos atravessam a porta e logo depois a porta some.

Anc: boa sorte na jornada de vocês. Iremos nos encontrar de novo dentro de alguns meses. Espero que estejam preparados para a Grande Guerra Demoníaca que estar por vir... -e então a Anciã some com o Yuji que estava petrificado

Tsu:grande guerra demoníaca? O.o

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seis meses haviam se passado e Hinata não voltava com o Naruto. Todos estavam preocupados mas o grupo de buscas não encontrava nada, mal sabia que Konoha estava sendo vigiada ao longe por um par de sombras

Voz misteriosa masculina: logo ira começar. Você esta pronta?

Voz misteriosa feminina : estou. Iremos proteger a nossa causa a todo custo,não é mesmo?

Voz misteriosa masculina: é sim. Nos vamos proteger tudo e todos.

Voz fem: será que vamos conseguir esconder a nossa presença?

Voz masc: vamos sim. É só lembrar do nosso treinamento especial e tudo dará certo

Voz fem: é sim! Vamos indo então.

Voz masc: Konoha aí vamos nós!

Voz fem: h...hai

Voz masc: o q foi? Pensei que vc queria voltar. Não me diga que é por causa do...

Voz fem: não... não é por causa dele. Não mesmo.

Voz masc: sei... vamos.

E ambas as sombras se encaminham em direção a Konoha

Em Konoha...

Sak: nada melhor do que um piquenique na área de treinamento 3, né Sasuke-kun?

Sas: humm...

Kaka: bom, já que vc me convenceu a participar dele, vamos logo comer que eu estou morrendo de fome.

Sak: Hai! .

Mal sabiam eles que as sombras se encaminhavam para este local

Voz fem: tem certeza q é melhor entrar passando pela área 3 de treinamento?

Voz masc: tenho. Ninguém deve estar la. E um ótimo lugar para... essa não!

Voz fem: q foi?

Voz masc: olhe lá. Tem gente. Kuso!!! Isso não podia acontecer!

Voz fem: tenha calma. Vamos passar por eles. Treinamos muito para isso. Entrar e sair sem sermos notados

Voz masc: é. Mas estamos falando do Kakashi. E não de um ninja comum.

Voz fem:é. Mas vamos nessa!

As sombras começaram a se mover bem lentamente, não faziam nenhum barulho, se locomoviam como gatos. Silenciosos

Kaka: porque não parem de se esconder e se mostrem de uma vez?

Sak: hã?

Voz masc: eu disse, não disse?

Sas: quem são vcs?

Voz fem: vc tinha razão. Algum plano?

Voz masc: eu tenho um. Vamos usar o Plano P

Voz fem: Plano P?

Voz masc: PERNAS PRA QUE TE QUERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

E ambos os encapuzados saíram correndo

Kak, Sak e Sas: MATTEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( esperem!!!!)

E começou uma perseguição pela vila da folha

Num determinado momento eles conseguiram se safar do time do Kakashi

Vm: puf puf puf... essa foi por pouco. Na próxima vc usa um genjutsu.

Vf: pode...puf...deixar. acho que nunca corri tanto na minha vida

Vm: eu já

Vf: quando?

Vm: quando fazia o treinamento com as bolas de fogo

Vf: nossa

Estavam andando pela vila sem que as outras pessoas o percebessem, chegaram ate a torre do hokage e entraram.

A porta da Tsunade abriu

Tsu: him? – olhou pra porta mas não viu nada e nem ninguém- estranho. Deve ter sido o vento, vou voltar ao trab... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CADE O PERGAMINHO SAGRADO QUE EU TINHA CONSEGUIDO?????????!!!!!!!!!!!

O grito da Tsunade foi ouvido em Konoha inteira

Enquanto isso na floresta...

Vm: isso q eu chamo de um grito

Vf: hai

Vm: vc quer ir vê-lo, não quer?

Vf: hum?

Vm: vamos!! Irei leva-la ate ele, mas não podemos demorar muito

Vf: HAI!!!

E as sombras voltam a Konoha se dirigindo a uma certa mansão.

FIM DO CAPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! .

Quem quiser participar da minha fic sendo os 4 alunos restantes do grupo dos 10 mais deixem coments e o nome. Só ira participar os 4 primeiros que escreverem para mim,ok? Espero a cooperação de vocês . ps.: um dos quatros tem que ser uma menina

Ate o próximo capitulo pessoalllll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sayonara minna!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Beijos da autora: soraya ribeiro feghali


	5. Vencedores

Irei falar agora os ganhadores que iram participar da minha fic a partir do próximo cap.

Irei por os nome,nomes dos demônios que eles serão alunos, habilidades e como são.

Aí vão eles:

Hyuuga Enzan---- seu personagem ira se chamar Enzan mesmo, será aluno do Draco (demônio dragão) , seu ponto forte é o taijutsu, vc é alto, tem o cabelo castanho escuro e olhos da mesma cor, veste uma camisa sem manga preta e um casaco por cima também preta mas com toques de branco, sua arma será uma katana dupla que com ela pode criar ventos fortíssimos e atacar o adversário com ele, vc veio da vila da terra

Meme Higurashi Taisho----- seu personagem vai se chamar Akemy, seu ponto forte será como ninja medica, vc possue cabelos cor-de-fogo com as pontas de cor de ouro, olhos de um rosa bem claro mas quando se enfurece parecem ser vermelhos, veste um quimono normal cor de fogo meio alaranjado, é a melhor amiga da Yumi, será aluna da Neki ( demonio nekomata(gato de 2 caudas) ) , vc veio da vila da nuvem

Lord Zero X--- seu nome será Jin, vc usa katana bem longa como arma, seu demônio professor será o Tiger ( demônio tigre de 3 caudas ) , seu ponto forte é de ataque com a espada, é apaixonado pela Yumi e a conhece muito bem, seu cabelo é curto e cor de vinho, estatura mediana ( pra falar a verdade a sua espada é maior do q vc) , usa a mesma roupa do kakashi só q mais clara, vc veio da vila da areia, quase nunca fala e quando fala é pq esta de péssimo humor ou pq vai matar alguem

Hyuuga Óbito---- seu nome será Kira, vc usa vestes negras ( um quimono de luta negro) , veio de uma família rica da vila da rocha, possue uma katana feita de prata com pedras precisiosas na bainha, possue mexas azuis no cabelo vermelho, será aluno do Falcon ( demônio falcão ), seu ponto forte é jutsus da terra, veste calça comprida e camisa um pouco larda ambos marrons, mas bem chique

Rodrigo 'Naruto Boy'---- gomen nasai , acabou as vagas pros alunos dos demônios, mas vc ira aparecer sim!!! .

Vc será o mensageiro entre os alunos dos demônios, vc será um ninja da vila da nevoa, seu ponto alto é o genjutsu, vc veste com uma blusa branca com um casaco azul e claça cinza, só aparece para dar as mensagens ou lutar contra a Akatsuki,

BEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM, ACABOU

É SÓ ISSO

IREI CRIAR + UM CAP E DEPOIS EU POSTO, OK ?

ESPEREM OS NOVOS DEMONIOS E AS CONFUSOES Q VEEM POR AÍ

BJUS

CONTINUEM COMENTANDO, OK?

ADORO TODOS VCS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! .

**Home Made Kazoku - Nagareboshi**  
_Home Made Kazoku_

sora wo miya agereba

hoshitachi ga hora mada daiteru

kono hoshi no hitodachi mitaini

samazama na hikari wo hanatte

sou sou dakara boku mo

hitoki mo kagayaitaida

me wo tojite kokoroni chikau

nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite

koko wa itsumo no kouen

yake ga mieru

suberidai no ue

mukashi kara boku no toku touseki

nayami ga areba kokoni kuru desu

ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de

ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu

moshi kashite kokoga mo shuuten

nante yowane haite

supaisu shisou no hi mo aru

demo sono tabi ni omoi dasu

nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora

shiisana koro no negai goto

ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama

sora wo miya agereba

hoshitachi ga hora mada daiteru

kono hoshi no hitodachi mitaini

samazama na hikari wo hanatte

sou sou dakara boku mo

hitoki mo kagayaitaida

me wo tojite kokoroni chikau

nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite


	6. Chapter 6

Hyuuga Enzan---- seu personagem ira se chamar Enzan mesmo, será aluno do Draco (demônio dragão) , seu ponto forte é o taijutsu, vc é alto, tem o cabelo castanho escuro e olhos da mesma cor, veste uma camisa sem manga preta e um casaco por cima também preta mas com toques de branco, sua arma será uma katana dupla que com ela pode criar ventos fortíssimos e atacar o adversário com ele, vc veio da vila da terra

Meme Higurashi Taisho----- seu personagem vai se chamar Akemy, seu ponto forte será como ninja medica, vc possue cabelos cor-de-fogo com as pontas de cor de ouro, olhos de um rosa bem claro mas quando se enfurece parecem ser vermelhos, veste um quimono normal cor de fogo meio alaranjado, é a melhor amiga da Yumi, será aluna da Neki ( demonio nekomata(gato de 2 caudas) ) , vc veio da vila da nuvem

Lord Zero X--- seu nome será Jin, vc usa katana bem longa como arma, seu demônio professor será o Tiger ( demônio tigre de 3 caudas ) , seu ponto forte é de ataque com a espada, é apaixonado pela Yumi e a conhece muito bem, seu cabelo é curto e cor de vinho, estatura mediana ( pra falar a verdade a sua espada é maior do q vc) , usa a mesma roupa do kakashi só q mais clara, vc veio da vila da areia, quase nunca fala e quando fala é pq esta de péssimo humor ou pq vai matar alguem

Hyuuga Óbito---- seu nome será Kira, vc usa vestes negras ( um quimono de luta negro) , veio de uma família rica da vila da rocha, possue uma katana feita de prata com pedras precisiosas na bainha, possue mexas azuis no cabelo vermelho, será aluno do Falcon ( demônio falcão ), seu ponto forte é jutsus da terra, veste calça comprida e camisa um pouco larda ambos marrons, mas bem chique

Rodrigo 'Naruto Boy'---- gomen nasai , acabou as vagas pros alunos dos demônios, mas vc ira aparecer sim!!! .

Vc será o mensageiro entre os alunos dos demônios, vc será um ninja da vila da nevoa, seu ponto alto é o genjutsu, vc veste com uma blusa branca com um casaco azul e claça cinza, só aparece para dar as mensagens ou lutar contra a Akatsuki,, vc se chamara Haru

Demônios que faltaram falar:

Tiger- irmão de Rika, tem os mesmos poderes que ela, mas ele é um tigre branco

Falcon- demônio falcão, controla o ar e a madeira, seu aluno é o Kira

Bom, é isso. Agora irei voltar a fic

Foi mal pela demora estava na semana das provas. Isso é horrível eu sei. Todos alunos sofrem com isso, principalmente quando a matéria é química ou física ou matemática "

Bem, vamos a mais um capitulo

/-----------------------------------------------/--------------------------------------------/--------------------------------------------/--------------------------------------/----------------------------------

No ultimo cap...

Vm: vc quer ir vê-lo, não quer?

Vf: hum?

Vm: vamos!! Irei leva-la ate ele, mas não podemos demorar muito

Vf: HAI!!!

E as sombras voltam a Konoha se dirigindo a uma certa mansão.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//--/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-//-8-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Dois gatos: um branco e um alaranjado estavam em cima do telhado da mansão Hyuuga observando o Hiashi treinar a Hanabi e o Neji ao mesmo tempo. O treinamento foi interrompido quando a Tsunade entrou correndo

Tsu: temos um problema. O pergaminho sagrado foi roubado.

Hia: como? Foi roubado? Mas por quem?

Tsu: ainda não sabemos. Estamos em estado de alerta. O time do Kakashi viu duas pessoas estranhas entrarem na vila.

Nisso o time do Kakashi aparece

Kak: não encontramos eles. Ou estão se escondendo ou estão a quilômetros daqui. Não sabemos mais onde procurar.

Nisso o gato laranja olha pro gato branco

g.l: já viu ele?

g.b: já. Podemos ir agora

g.l: ta.

E os gatos se viraram pra ir, mas o gato laranja pisou numa telha quebrada e caiu na frente da Hanabi

Han: kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Papai podemos ficar cm ele? – pegando o gato e o abraçando bem forte

Hia: não.nao podemos Hanabi. O clã é proibido de ter animais.

Han: onegaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – asfixiando o gatinho de tanto o apertar

g.l: eu não consigo respirar.

Han: hã?

g.l: ME SOLTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hanabi assusta soltou o gato que logo virou um dos encapuzados

v.m.: cof cof cof... quase morro sem ar

tsu: FIQUE PARADO!!!!!!

O encapuzado se virou e viu o rosto em furia da Tsunade

Vm : ano... acho que esta é uma boa hora para alguém fazer um certo gengutsu- olhou pra cima e viu o gato branco que agora estava na forma do outro encapuzado

Vf: pq eu tenho q fazer? Eu não posso. Eles são da minha...

Não pode terminar pq um vento muito forte se formou no lugar

Voz desconhecida: estao atrasados, me pediram para ver como vcs estavam.

Vm: ENZAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM????????????????????????

Enzam: estão demorando muito. O restante do pessoal já chegou. Estão lá na clareira esperando por vcs.

Vf: isso q eu chamo de rapidez. Todos já chegaram? Ate o Jin já chegou?

Enzam: já. E ele falou que esta ficando nervoso. Já ate falou que esta cansado de esperar

Vm: ELE FALOUUUUUUU????????????????

Enzam:falou

Vm: temos q ir então. Se ele falou então é pq vai matar alguém

Voz desconhecida: é. E esse alguém vai ser vc.

Todos se viram e viram uma pessoa com uma katana bem longa .

Vm: falando no diabo...

Jin: é bom te ver tbm Naruto.

Nar: só não digo o mesmo...

Jin: Hinata vc continua bonita como sempre. Mas a Yumi é mais bonita.

Hin: alguém me segure porque eu vou bater nesse cara- partindo pra cima do Jin mas Enzam se meteu na frente entre os dois

Enz: ano... nada de confusão. Temos todos os pergaminhos sagrados agora e não podemos parar.

Jin: ah... Naruto, mais uma coisa

Naruto se virou pra ver o Jin

Jin: quando vc e Hinata se casarem deixe eu ser o padrinho?

Todos olharam surpresos

Nar: ainda não temos a data, mas nos casaremos no outono. Certo Hinata?

Hin: certo . naruto-kun

Jin: o.O

Enz: O.o

Hin: vcs não pensaram que o anel que eu uso era enfeite? Pensaram?

Nar: acho que pensaram. Bom, vamos indo antes que o Jin nos mate e a Yumi me procure

Hin: e antes que a Akemy ouça isso

Ake: já ouvi. E tarde demais. Hinata quero falar com vc sobre o vestido e como vamos acalmar a Yumi depois dessa noticia.

Hin: certo. Vc é uma amiga mesmo.

Enz: mas as vezes é uma tremenda cascavel

POUUUUUUUUUUUU

Soco por parte da Akemy

Enzam caído no chão saindo fumaça da cabeça de onde partiu o soco.

Ake: vamos indo? .

Nar,jin e hin: hai O.O

Jin: pensei que vc fosse boa apenas como ninja medica.

Ake: vc não me conhece. E agora pare de falar. Vc falando tanto assim dá medo.

Nar: isso pq vc não conheceu o Shino

Ake: quem?

Nar : esquece. Não é nada

Hin: foi bom te ver de novo Hanabi, Neji... e vc papai

Nar: temos q ir. Tenho a impressão de que a Tsunade ira me matar se eu continuar aqui.

E Naruto se virou para ir mas a Tsunade se meteu na frente

Nar: não falei?

Tsu: o que esta acontecendo aqui? Alguém pode me explicar?

Enz: não.nao pode.e se nos der licença estamos atrasados. E não queremos mais problemas com uma certa pessoa que veste capa negra com nuvens vermelhass.

Nar: ohhhhhhhhh... quer dizer que vc também sentiu a presença dele?

Enz: e quem não sentiu?

Sas: estão falando de que?

Enz: acho que isso responde a minha pergunta. Vamos indo Jin?

Jin: ...

Enz: Jin?

Jin: ...

Enz: acho que ele já voltou ao normal. Não esta falando nada mesmo. Akemy vc pode cuidar do cara da Akatsuki que esta se escondendo?

Ake: posso. Mas se for o Itachi eu to fora. Detesto o sharingan.

Nar: não é o Itachi. É o Zetsu

Ake: bom, então eu luto. Zetsu se vc não se importar de sair de dentro dessa arvore e me acompanhar para lutarmos eu agradeceria

Zetsu sai de 'dentro' da arvore

Zets: não vim lutar. So trouxe uns recados. Um pra Yumi, outro pro Naruto.

Nar: será q a mensagem é de quem eu estou pensando?

CONTINUA NO PROXIMO CAP

Bom, mais um cap se foi

Agora esperem o próximo

Ok?

Comentem!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Comentem!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Comentem!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Naruto - Naruto Ondo**

Naruto: "Iyateki mashita: Naruto Ondo"

Sakura: "Kyo wa ippai uta wa yo!"

Naruto: "Ore mo tokanto more yarase!"

Sakura: "Sore ja minna, isshou ni!"

Naruto: "Odorotebayo! Shikamaru, tamoze!"

Naruto Rasengam, Kage Bunshin.

Sakura Shannarou, Sasuke wa Chidori, Sharingan

Ino Shinten(shin) Shikamaru Kagemane

Chouji ni kuda sesshoubi koro koro

Kiba, Akamaru Gatsuuga Hinata, Shino

Neji Byakugan, Tenten, Lee

Omo kero YEAH, urare henge re WHOA!

Konohamaru wa Oiroke no Jutsu

Jinsei ii kimoi, gatsun toi kowo de

Neji ni hacchi makini patsu o kimetara o matsuni

sawari

Chakura tsukiru made, gatsun toi kowo de

Tsuki yoroshita depai oro no misero no sonno koko no

iki

Shikaka nai detto, nage kuyoi mo, Chouji ni awasette

Nanto ka Naruto, Ino rojanai no!

Ikusei!

Odori yakasose Konoha no Satou de

Hiyaiyori dette Shannarou

Chidori naraseba Senen Goroshi

Kuchiyose no jutsu Gama Oyabin, dojou yori sa!

Taigo ga Naruto, Buntage no hajimari

Asuma de matenai wa Kiba te Gatsuuga Akamaru mou

isshouni

Kikoete Iruka? Buntage ga hajimaru

Shiikari to Tenten aoi de Hinata me odotte, Kurenai

Nara hito ra, Ichiraku Ramen

Omomori, Kurenai yo

Sorede mou tarinakya, Shime wa Anko de

Ikuayou!

Karada atokeba hotori mou deru ga

Kenki Kakashi ta kokoenai

Ha Jiraiya kerewa mou subete

Nikai omoide wa, tarida, iku etori

Datteba- Datteba- Dattebayo!

Naruto Rasengan, Kage Bunshin.

Sakura Shannarou, Sasuke wa Chidori, Sharingan

Ino Shinten(shin) Shikamaru Kagemane

Chouji ni kuda sesshoubi koro koro

Kiba, Akamaru Gatsuuga Hinata, Shino

Neji Byakugan, Tenten, Lee

Omo kero YEAH, urare henge re WHOA!

Konohamaru wa Oiroke no Jutsu

Yosorani Sakura ena no hanabi

Tsu kami kirei nai hakanasao

Kare no ni katsu na ga shitono hanabi

Chikai wo takeru

"Tsuyo kunare wa yo!"

Odori yakasose Konoha no Satou de

Hiyaiyori dette; Shannarou

Chidori naraseba Senen Goroshi

Kuchiyose no jutsu Gama Oyabin

Odori yakasose Konoha no Satou de

Hiyaiyori dette; Naru-ttebayo!

Shinobi tarumono Hokage wo mesazu

Ketsui wo mune ni:

"Sa, ikusei, seino! Kage Bunshin! Rasengan!"

Sakura: "Hanabi, kirei ne?"

Naruto: "Iie, sonno, Sa..sa..sa..Sakura-chan mou tsuge

kirei.."

Shikamaru: "Mou e, matta Naruto"

Naruto: "Aww.."

Naruto/Sakura/Shikamaru: Hamayou!


	7. Chapter 7

EU TENHO QUE AGRADEÇER A TODOS OS FANS DA MINHA FIC POR ESTAREM ME ACOMPANHADO E DEIXANDO AS SUAS MARCAS AQUI

OBRIGADA A TODOS VCS E AGORA VAMOS CONTINUAR COM A HISTÓRIA QUE, COM CERTEZA, IRAO ADORAR

No ultimo capitulo

Ake: bom, então eu luto. Zetsu se vc não se importar de sair de dentro dessa arvore e me acompanhar para lutarmos eu agradeceria

Zetsu sai de 'dentro' da arvore

Zets: não vim lutar. So trouxe uns recados. Um pra Yumi, outro pro Naruto.

Nar: será q a mensagem é de quem eu estou pensando?

/---------------------/------------------------/---------------------/------------------------/------------------------------/-----------------------/--------------------------------/-----------------------------/-

Hin: será q é dele?

Nar: se for nem vou querer receber

Zet: recado pra Yumi do Kisame e recado pro Naruto do ...

Naruto correu e tapou a boca do Zetsu antes que ele falasse o nome

Nar: como eu disse antes, eu não quero receber esta mensagem

Zet: tudo bem então. Afinal de contas ele esta na área de treinamento 3 mesmo.

Nesse momento Naruto se arrepiou todo

Nar: vc quer dizer q ele esta aqui? Aqui em Konoha?

Zets: exato, bem vou ver se encontro a Yumi ou o Haru para que ele entregue a mensagem

E Zetsu desapareceu 'entrando' dentro da arvore

Naruto se encaminhou ate a Hinata e a beijou

Nar: fique com o pergaminho e vá para a reunião. Irei resolver uns probleminhas familiares

Nisso o Naruto some

Hin: espero que aqueles dois não briguem de novo

Enz: vamos indo. Temos que voltar pro esconderijo

Hin e Ake: hai

Ake: que saco, eu queria lutar com o Zetsu. Nunca lutei com a outra personalidade dele. Queria ver como era

Enz; terá tempo de sobra, se continuar a invadir o esconderijo deles a toda hora

Ake: não tenho culpa se eles possuem cada pergaminho de jutsus. Aposto que o Yuji iria amar um que eu encontei que falava sobre o clã Hyuuga. Por falar nesse clã, o líder da Akatsuki é amigo do Hiashi?

Enz: como assim?

Ake: encontrei lá dentro a foto do líder junto com a foto do Hiashi e atrás estava escrito amigos para sempre

Nisso Akemy e Enzam olham pra Hinata

Hin: é uma longaaaaaaaaaa historia. Pra começar a explicar deve voltar na noite do ataque do Kyuubi

Enz: tudo bem, temos um longo caminho ate a clareira. Vc pode nos contar ate la.ou então...- enzam mostra um sorriso maléfico

Jin: ir atrás do Naruto e ver o q ele tem a ver com o líder da Akatsuki

Enz: jin pra um cara que fala pouco vc tem uma inteligência incrível

E todos desaparecem com um puuf menos a Hinata

Hin: isso vai dar uma confusão, principalmente se alguém de Konoha se intrometer- e logo depois ela também some

Quem estava presente não entendeu nada e ficara estupefato, mas uma coisa eles tinham certeza: Naruto e Hinata deveriam se explicar e sem esperar mais correram pra área de trinamento 3 ( como eu adoro colocar essa área na historia '' )

Todos já se encontravam na área de treinamento 3 e viram os outros ninjas apenas movendo a cabeça e comendo pipoca ( não resisti de por isso )

Ake: ai. Esse soco deve ter doido

Enz: acho que doeu mais o chute no estomago do que esse soco aí

Sak: do que vcs estão falando?

Ake: da luta. Ah... eu esqueci, a velocidade deles e tão alta que vcs não conseguem ver

Jin: cuidado Enzam.

Enz: hein?

POUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Enzam saiu voando e Naruto chega perto dele

Nar: gomen Enzam, ele desviou do soco

Enz: ISSO FOI UM SOCO??????!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ò.Ó

Nar: acho que exagerei um pouco ''

Enz: Narutooooo!!!!! Eu não sou o alvo!!!! O alvo é ele!!!!!!- e Enzam aponta pro outro lado

Todos se viram e vêem um membro da Akatsuki. Mas não podia ver o rosto, ele estava usando aquele chapéu de palha

Akatsuki: yo

Nar: nada de yo!!!!!!- e Naruto começa a formar o rasengan

Akatsu: era isso q eu estava esperando- e começa a formar o rasengan tbm

Todos(menos hinata e a cia.): ele sabe fazer o rasengan??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O.O

Enz: aposto 2 ryo no Naruto

Ake: aposto no líder da Akatsuki

Jin:...

Kira: e eu aposto que vai dar empate.

Enz: ok.

Silencio

Enz: KIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA????????????????  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kir: eu mesmo. Deixa eu adivinhar... estão lutando sem motivo de novo?

Hin: só pelo fato de serem pai e filho já é um motivo – falou bem baixo

Ake: o q vc disse Hinata?

Hin: eu? O.O eu não disse nada não... ''''

Ake: hummmmmm

E ambos correram em direção ao outro com o rasengan na mão mas pararam a poucos centímetros um do outro e desfizeram o rasengan

Nar: parecemos crianças

Akat: mas ate que foi divertido

Nar: veio fazer o q aqui?

Akats: vim contar toda a verdade pro Jiraiya

Nar: NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?????????????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Akat: o q foi? Estranhou pq?

Nar: Hinata se despede dele pq hj ele vai morrer de verdade

Akat: oye oye, que historia é essa? De eu morrer?  
nar: se o Kyuubi não te matou, com certeza o Jiraiya te mata

Hin: vamos indo? Temos uma reunião importante, lembra?

Nar: é mesmo. Boa sorte papai- nessa parte o Naruto falou num to bem irônico

Akat: vc me chamando de pai? O que aconteceu com você? Esta com febre? Doente?

Nar: não. Acho que vc merecia ouvir isso uma vez antes de morrer, o Jiraiya vai te matar depois mesmo.vamos Hinata?

Hin: hai

Kir: pelo menos eu venci a aposta. Podem me passar o dindin aí

Enz: afff. Não sei pq, quando se trata de dinheiro vc tem de sobra

Kir: quero convidar uma garota pra sair comigo hj de noite

Ake: uma garota? Quem?

Kira com o rosto bem vermelho por ver a aproximação da Akemy: u... uma gar...garota bem bonita... q...q... que e... eu gos...gosto

Ake: hummmmm... mas acho essa garota não vai gostar de vc se vc gaguejar assim.

Kir: TT

Enzam sussurrando pro restante do pessoal: será que ela ainda não se tocou?

Ake: me toquei de q?

Enz: nandemonai(nada não em japonês) ''

Akem: vamos indo

E logo depois todos somem no meio das sombras e um silencio infesta o lugar

Akats: Jiraiya-sama será que podemos conversar?

CONTINUA...

CONTINUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AGORA É SÓ ISSO

No próximo cap terá uma luta e o Haru irá aparecer

Aproveitem

NÃO PERCAM!!!!! O LIDER DA AKLATSUKI É REVELADO

UM DEMONIO APARECE QUERENDO MATAR A KRYSTAL

MAS QUEM É A KRYSTAL?

Não percam no próximo capitulo, neste mesmo site e nesta mesma fic .

Conto com vcs

COMENTEM SOBRE ESTE CAPITULO TAMBEM, EU AGRADEÇERIA DE MONTAO .


	8. Chapter 8

GOMEN PELA DEMORA

Vivo dizendo isso o tempo todo,né? Mas é falta de tempo, espero que vocês me compreendam .

Vamos logo a fic que ta atrasadíssima

No último capitulo...

Akem: vamos indo

E logo depois todos somem no meio das sombras e um silencio infesta o lugar

Akats: Jiraiya-sama será que podemos conversar?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Em algum lugar no meio da floresta

Ryu: estão atrasados

Yuji: atrasadíssimos

Nar: encontramos... hum... problemas no meio do caminho

Akem: não importa mais, vamos começar de uma vez essa reunião

Nar: não mudou nada desde a peimeira vez que vc participou,né Hinata-chan?.

Hin: é sim Naruto-kun .

000000000000000000000000 FLASHBACK RECORDANDO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH VOCÊS ME ENTENDERAM 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Acabaram de atravessar o portal, Hinata ainda estava de mãos dadas com o Naruto quando começaram a andar. Naruto mostrava tudo para a sua acompanhante: florestas,grutas,cachoeiras ate que chegou o Fênix para levar a Hinata para começarem a treinar.

O treinamento era duro, tão duro que fez a Hinata ganhar mais confiança e a ficar mais forte alem de mudar um pouco o caráter dela tornando-a mais forte, confiante ( tenho a impressão que eu já disse isso ..''' ) e ainda mais bonita e corajosa.

Ela ate se declarou para o Naruto que disse que sempre foi apaixonado por ela mas fingia gostar da Sakura porque sabia que o Hiashi não aprovaria a união do casal ( como se ele aprovasse alguma coisa que não seja matar o Naruto... )

E assim começou a aventura do casal Naruto e Hinata

000000000000000000000000 FIM DO FLASHBACK FIM DO RECORDANDO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH VOCÊS ME ENTENDERAM 000000000000000000000000000000000

Hin: é mesmo... bons tempos aqueles .

Nar: eu o que eu diga Hinata-chan

Ryu: já acabaram o papinho de vocês?

Ake: temos coisas a fazer.

Yum: e são urgentes

Yuj: só falta o Haru aparecer e levar logo os pergaminhos para a anciã

Haru: alguém disse o meu nome? ( aeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!! Finalmente o Haru apareceu!!!! Vamos comemorar!!!!!!!!-escritora doida pulando e jogando confete )

Yuj: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VOCE QUER ME MATAR DO CORAÇAO? Nunca... nunca mais apareça assim do nada

Har: desculpa. Na próxima eu buzino .

Kir: agora leve logo estes pergaminhos para a anciã e peça a ela as nossas próximas missões

Har: hai hai, o garoto mensageiro agora é o capacho da turma

Nar: não liga pra ele não Haru, o Kira é um invejoso, ele sabe que você é mais forte do que ele mas você prefere a tranqüilidade do que...

Hin: ano... não briguem. Vamos esperar a nossa nova missão

Todos: HAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! .

Nisso eles ouvem um grito vindo da área 3 de treinamento

Nar: eu disse que se o Jiraiya o visse ele iria o matar, mas ele não me ouve

Hin: espero que ele esteja bem

Nar: não to nem aí- e Naruto deu nos ombros

Har: o q q vcs dois aprontaram agora?

Nar: nada de mais Haru. Acho melhor entregar os pergaminhos rápido para termos as nossas missões logo

Hin: Haru, pq vc não se junta a nossa turma?

Har: prefiro a tranqüilidade, mas me juntarei a vocês quando estiverem com problemas .- nisso ele some

Nar: Hinata, eu tenho q ir.

Hin: vc vai ver ela de novo?

Nar: hai, ela é a filha de um amigo muito querido para mim. Estou preocupado com ela pq ela é...

Hin: Naruto-kun vc sabe que ela não gosta que vc fique assim

Nar:é... ela não gostaria. Vou indo ver a Krystal- e Naruto beija a testa da Hinata- cuide-se Hinata-chan

Naruto faz uns gestos com a mão e um portal se abre e ele o atravessa

Hin: eu vou ver como ele está

Yuj: vc não deveria se preocupar com ele, afinal ele é o líder da Akatsuki- e da um sorrisinho maligno

Enquanto isso em Konoha

Jiraiya estava tentando acertar o membro da Akatsuki que agora estava sem o chapéu de palha

Tsunade e os outros presentes estavam em shock principalmente o Kakashi e o Hiashi

Jir: vc!!!! Não pode ser vc!!!! NÃO PODE SER VERDADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Um homem de cabelo curto loiro estava se esquivando dos ataques que o furioso Jiraiya estava dando

Akat: será q não podemos conversar a respeito primeiro?- se esquiva de um soco- já vi que não.

Jiraiya começa a formar o rasengan e o cara da Akatsuki também ( quem não descobriu a identidade dele depois de tantas dicas eu mato Ò.Ó )

E se lançaram um contra o outro e os ataques iam se chocar se a Hinata não tivesse aparecido bem no meio deles. Ambos deteram o ataque a uns poucos centímetros do rosto dela

Hin: não seria melhor vcs conversarem antes de partirem para a luta?- falou como se sua vida não estivesse em risco depois dessa

Akt: era o que ia fazer mas... espere um pouco!!! Cadê o Naruto? Não esta com vc?

Hin: foi visitar a Krystal

Nisso na dimensão dos demônios

Naruto estava em frente a uma enorme caverna

Voz misteriosa: oniichan ( irmão mais velho em japonês ) é mesmo vc?

Nar: quanto tempo sem te ver Krystal

Kry: é... é mesmo – nisso uma demonia raposa idêntica ao Kyuubi aparece, mas do tamanho de um cavalo e com os dois olhos fechados

Nar: como vc esta?

Kry: estou bem

Silencio

Kry: Naruto oniichan, já disse para não se preocupar comigo só porque não posso ver

Nar: demo...

Kry: não preciso de olhos para me proteger, vc sabe muito bem disso. sou um demônio poderoso assim como o meu pai. Posso ser cega, mas usando o meu chakra posso enxergar de um jeito diferente. Vc sabe perfeitamente disso

Nar: é. Não ficarei mais preocupado com vc então . sei que vc é bem forte

Kry: hai . Naruto oniichan não quer entrar? Meu pai esta numa reunião. Podemos conversar mais

Nar: . aceito o convite

Kry: quero que me conte como vai indo com a Hinata e quando irei ganhar um priminho .

Nar: Krystal!!!!!!!!!!! – com o rosto completamente vermelho

Kry: brincadeirinha . mas eu quero logo um priminho .

Voltando a dimensão dos humanos

Hin: não se preocupe com ele, afinal ele puxou vc

Akt: será mesmo?

Jir: eu não acredito que seja vc...

Akat:ber, podemos conversar agora? Por onde eu começo?

Hin: que tal pelo inicio- com a maior cara de sinica

Akat: já entendi a indireta -olhando feio pra Hinata

Hin: contendo o riso com a mão

Akat: bem, pra começar. Sim,sou eu. Eu sou o Yondaime

CONTINUA...

EU SEI,EUSEI, TO ATRASADA NÃO ME MATEM POR ISSO TT

MAS NÃO IREI ME ATRASAR NA PROXIMA .

Fans da minha fique se aproximando de mim com paus e pedras: Mentirosaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Escritora (soraya) : se afastando com cautela

Fans se aproximando

Soraya : AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – correndo a toda velocidade

Fans descontrolados correndo atrás dela: PEGUEM ELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Soraya: nos vemos no próximo capitulo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Isso é, SE EU SOBREVIVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fans: matem elaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-+-+-+-+---++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

EXTRA

Musica Sanctuary (anime Kiba)

Eu amooooooooooooooooooooooo esse anime .

Boku-tachi wa mina kitto

Te wo nobashiterunda

Tooku tooi basho he to

Kaze ni fukare aruite yuku

Egaiteta mirai nigirishimete

Haruka kanata mitsumeterunda

Umare kita imi wo shiritakute

Tatoeba ushinau toki ga kite mo

Dakishimeru koto ima, erabou

Boku-tachi wa mina kitto

Te wo nobashiterunda

Nakuse nai mono ni mukatte

Kagayaita yume dake wo

Taguri yose nagara

Tooku tooi basho he to

Itsuka miteta sora no iro ga

Namida suru tabi ni yogoreteku

Hoho wo nuguttara kiduku darou

Kiete yuku hikari no tsuyosa

Boku-tachi wa mina kitto

Tada sagashiterunda

Kotae ga soko ni nakute mo

Daremo shira nai jibun

Shinjite mitakute

Tooku tooi basho he to

Boku-tachi wa mina kitto

Te wo nobashiterunda

Hate shi nai sora wo mezashite

Kodou ga hibiki aeba

Hitori ja nai kara

Tooku tooi basho he to

Boku-tachi wa mina kitto

Te wo nobashiterunda

Nakuse nai mono ni mukatte

Kagayaita yume dake wo

Taguri yose nagara

Tooku tooi basho he to


	9. Fim da Primeira Temporada

NO ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO

( será que devo sempre por isso toda vez num novo capítulo? o.O )

Vejam pelo lado positivo: esses cap não demorou tanto assim .'''

Fans: AINDA BEM Ò.Ó

Soraya: recuando devagarzinho

Fans : COMEÇE LOGO A FICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Soraya: h...hai ! O.O

Akat:ber, podemos conversar agora? Por onde eu começo?

Hin: que tal pelo inicio- com a maior cara de sinica

Akat: já entendi a indireta -olhando feio pra Hinata

Hin: contendo o riso com a mão

Akat: bem, pra começar. Sim,sou eu. Eu sou o Yondaime

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Jir:n...não pode ser você. Isso... isso é...

Yon: se aproximando do Jiraiya e tocando no ombro dele- olha. Eu sei que tenho muita coisa para explicar, o problema é que eu não sei por onde começar.

Hin: que tal começar pelo motivo de ter fingido a própria morte?- olhando pro Yondaime com a carinha mais santa do mundo

Yon: com a veia aparecendo na testa – que tal você não ir atrás do Naruto? Aposto que vc ta louquinha pra dar uns beijinhos nele.

Hias: Ó.Ó

Hina: tem razão. Afinal ele é o meu noivo

Yond: exato ele é o seu... É O SEU QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ?????????????????????????????????????

Hin: no-i-vo

Yond: com a boca aberta

Hias: com a boca mais aberta ainda

Yon: c...como assim noivo? Quem deu autorização?

Hin: Kyuubi

Yond: autorização dele não vale

Hin: com um sorrisinho- adoraria ficar pra conversar mais, porem eu tenho q ir. Já ne

E logo em seguida ela some

Jir: agora me explique... O QUE DIABOS ESTA ACONTECENDO AQUI?????!!!!!!!!!

Yon: aiaiai. Ok, tudo começou...

ALGUMAS HORAS DEPOIS

Jir: entendo. Então foi isso. ( para os curiosos que quiserem saber o que aconteceu comentem no meu flogao: www(ponto)flogao(ponto)com(ponto)br(barra)sorayaflog ; se no meu flogao tiver pelo menos 2 comentarios de algum fa da minha fic eu terei o prazer de explicar a historia tintin por tintin num capitulo especial . , por isso, comentem )

Yon: certo, agora vamos voltar para Konoha para explicar aos habitantes

Tsu: tenho uma pergunta

Yon: hum?

Tsu: e os outros integrantes da Akatsuki?

Yon: simples, eles iram virar agentes da ANBU

Tsu: NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII????????????????????????????????

ALGUMAS SEMANAS DEPOIS DE TODA ESSA CONFUSÃO...

Yondaime voltou ao posto de Hokage e estava muito atarefado pondo em dia os trabalhos da Tsunade que estavam atrasados ( e botam atrasados nisso), os membros da Akatsuki viraram membros da ANBU especial ( inclusive o Itachi, embora Sasuke ainda queira mata-lo ), Hinata e Naruto estavam vivendo junto com o Yondaime na casa dele ( casa não, mansão) e os outros guardiões ( humanos treinados por demônios como a Rika, Kira,Yuji, etc.) estavam morando nas sua vilas natais mas sempre trocavam cartas ou visitas de vez em quando. Tudo estava em paz

Mal sabiam eles que uma nova ameaça estava a caminho, e que essa ameaça estava relacionada com o Naruto

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//- /-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sombra no meio dos arbustos: me aguarde Ryoko, irei me vingar de vc. E farei isso através do seu filho que vc deixou aqui na terra. Você merece isso por ter preferido o Yondaime do que a mim. Agora é a hora de pagar.

Sombra 2: esta tudo preparado para capturarmos o Naruto

Sombra 3: esperamos apenas a sua ordem,senhor

Sombra: certo, vamos capturar o Naruto logo. Preparem a armadilha

E as sombras somem

CONTINUA...

Soraya: ae!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! a primeira temporada na minha fic acabou!!!!!!!!!!!! Ebaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Já to escrevendo a segunda temporada

Nessa terá mais lutas ( bem mais lutas '''' ), e os vencedores do meu concurso iram lutar pacassssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss para sobreviverem

Krystal ira lutar ao lado do seu pai, Kyuubi , Yondaime e Hiashi irão brigar muiiiiittttttttttoooooooooooooooooo , novos inimigos surgem , um poder de um clã extinto reaparece em Naruto, que clã é esse? E o que tem haver com o Naruto? Ryoko era a mãe dele e pertencia a esse clã? Que poder é esse? Novos demônios?

Novos poderes dos guardiões? Casais entre os guardiões? Novos jutsus ( da minha invenção,lógico)

( QUERIA FALAR SOBRE ISSO COM VCS, QUERO QUE VCS ME FALEM COM QUEM GOSTARIAM DE FICAR NA FIC. NÃO PODE SER NARUTO OU HINATA, PODE SER UM OUTRO GUARDIAO, PERSONAGEM, ATE TRIANGULO AMOROSO SERVE, ME AVISEM,OK? )

Fans: com os olhinhos brilhando- incrível Soraya-sensei, vai ter tudo issso?

Soraya: vai ter isso e muito mais. Mas só vou continuar se vcs comentarem no meu flogao

Fans: correndo para um computador mais próximo e deixando um comentário no flogao

: www(ponto)flogao(ponto)com(ponto)br(barra)sorayaflog

: www(ponto)flogao(ponto)com(ponto)br(barra)sorayaflog

: www(ponto)flogao(ponto)com(ponto)br(barra)sorayaflog

: www(ponto)flogao(ponto)com(ponto)br(barra)sorayaflog

: www(ponto)flogao(ponto)com(ponto)br(barra)sorayaflog

: www(ponto)flogao(ponto)com(ponto)br(barra)sorayaflog

COMENTEM LÁ SE QUISEREM VER A SEGUNDA TEMPORADA BOMBANDOOOOOOOOOOOOO E COM MUITA MAIS APARIÇOES E CONFUSOES

: www(ponto)flogao(ponto)com(ponto)br(barra)sorayaflog

: www(ponto)flogao(ponto)com(ponto)br(barra)sorayaflog

: www(ponto)flogao(ponto)com(ponto)br(barra)sorayaflog

: www(ponto)flogao(ponto)com(ponto)br(barra)sorayaflog

: www(ponto)flogao(ponto)com(ponto)br(barra)sorayaflog

: www(ponto)flogao(ponto)com(ponto)br(barra)sorayaflog

: www(ponto)flogao(ponto)com(ponto)br(barra)sorayaflog

: www(ponto)flogao(ponto)com(ponto)br(barra)sorayaflog


End file.
